The present invention relates generally to digital multimeters. More particularly, the invention relates to a digital multimeter having an improved structure for the front of the meter case.
Digital multimeters (DMMs) function to measure a number of electrical parameters generally needed for service, troubleshooting and maintenance. Such parameters may include AC voltage and current, DC voltage and current, resistance and continuity. In some cases, a DMM may measure other parameters such as capacitance and temperature.
A DMM will often be configured as a hand-held unit having a rotary selector knob by which the various functions are selected. A plurality of lead jacks are provided in the case (i.e., housing) of the unit for connection of test leads. The specific jack used may depend on the function that has been selected. An LCD display provides a reading of the tested parameter.
A particular manufacturer may offer several different models in its DMM product line for users having different needs. In this regard, a DMM model at the lower end of the product line may offer fewer functions or features than a DMM at the higher end of the product line. For example, the selector knob in the lower-end unit may have five positions whereas the selector knob in the higher end unit may have ten positions. In the past, each such DMM has been assembled using its own molded case. This has created various difficulties in the assembly process.
Details regarding the construction and operation of multimeters may be discerned from U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,034,517, 6,466,003 and 6,043,640, incorporated herein by reference.